


Przez mile pnącego piekła

by cole1903



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gorleska - Freeform, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Referenced Charcter Death, Zombie, apokalipsa, implied - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cole1903/pseuds/cole1903
Summary: To koniec świata i cholerny zbieg okoliczności.~~~TŁUMACZENIE





	Przez mile pnącego piekła

\- Twoje zęby - powiedział bezczynnie, badając obdartą skórę na palcach.

\- Co?

\- Twoje zęby zauważyłem jako pierwsze.

Panowała cisza, która była niemal ogłuszająca. To przyprawiało go o dreszcze. Przez dwadzieścia trzy lata myślał, że umrze ze śmiechu. Ludzie mówili, że to samobójstwo, kiedy odmówił opuszczenia Gotham, ale dom był tam, gdzie jego serce

Myślał, że jeśli jego serce będzie gdziekolwiek, to w ruinach tego miasta.

Zostawiając chaos, uciekł do jedynej osoby, która nigdy nie zostawiłaby Gotham. Korupcja naprawdę stanowiła sposób, by być z daleka od krwawiącej duszy.

Była pieprzone apokalipsa i Oficer Jim Gordon był wkurzony, że umrą razem.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

\- Och, dalej, Jimmy, jesteś mądrym mężczyzną. Tylko mi nie mów, że nie jesteś w ogóle zapoznany z homoerotyzmem.

To sprawiło, że jego usta drgnęły.

\- Jest powód, dlaczego patrzę aktualnie na kość - spojrzał sugestywnie, poruszając brwiami.

Uważał, że nie było mowy, nie po tym wszystkim, aby Jim się roześmiał przez to gówno. Tylko przez to cholerstwo; bo bardzo dobrze pamiętał żądze, wrogość i wnętrzności. Ludzie, kurwa, zjadali siebie nawzajem. Wszystko czego w życiu chciał. Może, nie całkiem, nie w ten sposób.

Ludzkość, zniszczona. Spawa ta wydawała się teraz dość ponura. Cóż, nikt nie słuchał.

Ale to był większy wyłom i naprawdę powinien przypuszczać, że oficer śledczy będzie jak kamień. Co trochę masowej zagłady robi białemu rycerzowi miasta? Całe dni pracy i zero zmęczenia. Wiedział jednak, że największą słabością Jima Gordona było to, że był człowiekiem. 

W niektóre noce - wiele nocy, ale tylko przez chwilę myślał o ich pierwszym spotkaniu.

Jak autorytatywny był Jim, myśląc o jakimś okrutnym stukniętym cyrkowcu, który był dzieckiem i zamordował kochaną starą matkę. Kiedy okazało się, że nie był całkowicie zły, była to najlepsza część. W tych wszystkich przypadkach Jim Gordon mógł go zabić, ale tego nie zrobił, bo za każdym razem był sterowany przez jakiś okrutny kompas moralny.

\- Jerome - powiedział.

\- Bądź nadal moim bijącym sercem - sapnął, trzymając dramatycznie dłoń na sercu - Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to powiesz. 

Niebieskie oczy wyglądały nieziemsko na tle szarości jego skóry i na przystojnej twarzy. Jerome zastanawiał się, czy będzie wyglądać tak samo, jak będzie starszy i nie będzie świecić tym chłopięcym urokiem, który miał teraz. Wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek chciał.

Prawie. Jim Gordon był jak... numer cztery. Może numer dwa. Lista nawet była mniejsza, gdy większość populacji zginęła.

\- Dlaczego do cholery nie jesteś martwy? - Zapytał gliniarz, zmieniając temat i przetarł twarz dłonią, jakby nadal przeczuwał, że robił coś niewłaściwego przez interakcję ze skazanym mordercą.

\- Może niezwykle trudno będzie ci w to uwierzyć - zaczął Jerome, z wyjątkowo przyjemnym uśmiechem - ale jestem cholernie przebiegły.

Większy wybuch, nie zęby czy cokolwiek innego, nie, że Jerome naprawdę chce zrobić krok we właściwym kierunku. Na zawnątrz był toksyczny wyciek gazu z bloków i to uniemożliwiało jakiekolwiek poruszanie się po mieście. Nie mieli już jedzenia oraz bardzo mało wody, a jeśli nie widzisz i nie umiesz oddychać, nie potrafisz też walczyć. Jeśli nie potrafisz walczyć - umierasz. To czysty głupi traf, że tak się stanie.

Jerome chciał tylko uśmiechu, to tyle. Może odrobinę więcej śmiechu. Niestety, zdarzył się on tylko raz i to na krótką chwilę.

\- Jesteś cholernie popieprzony, dzieciaku.

Jim sprawiał wrażenie zrównoważonego i konkretnego, gdy to mówił.

\- Musisz wiedzieć, że uważam całej siły woli, by się teraz nie zarumienić. Czy to komplement, Jimbo?

Jim rozejrzał się, jakby obawiał się, że ktoś mógł usłyszeć, że przekomarzał się z jednym z najbardziej znanych przestępców Gothm. Wiadomości z ostatniej chwili, Jimmy, wszyscy nie żyją.

Jerome zastanawiał się, czy mu o tym przypomnieć, ale miał wrażenie, że to zepsułoby nastrój.

\- Tak, dobrze. Niech ci to nie uderzy do głowy.

\- Spróbuję nie z całych sił, proszę pana - powiedział Jerome, kiwając głową - ale bądźmy szczerzy, myślę, że ze mną kręcisz, gdybyś przymrużył na to oczy...

Dla wszystkich zamiarów i intencji, Jim parsknął, choć Jerome nie wiedział, czy mógł to zaliczyć do śmiechu. To nie było humorystyczne, tak jak lubił, ale bardziej podchodziło pod obrażanie się.

\- Mało homoerotyczne - powtórzył i uniósł brwi.

Zachwycony Jerome wyprostował się na ziemi czując, że jego kręgosłup był sztywny i obolały, gdy się przeciągnął, ale mimo wszystko chciał wyglądać dobrze. Czy Jim się z nim teraz zgodził?

\- Mój kochany, Jimmy, czy nigdy nie myślałeś, że to dziwny przypadek, że wróciłem dla ciebie? - Spytał Jerome, przybliżając się do blondyna - To trochę dziwne, że ze wszystkich miejsc, które mogłem wybrać, by zabić matkę, wybrałem właśnie Gotham; tylko by zostać zatrzymanym przez, ach... - zatrzymał się dla dramatycznego zakończenia - ... najlepszego detektywa policji - Zakończył, spoglądając na mężczyzną szeroko otwartymi i ciemnymi oczami.

\- Jesteś socjopatą, nie ma...

\- Nie mów tak jak oni - przerwał Jerome, machając ręką w lekceważący sposób - Nie jesteś taki. Wiesz lepiej. To była część planu, Oficerze. Jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni. Co jeszcze mogłoby to potwierdzić? Po prostu przypadkowo na siebie wbiegliśmy, gdy świat się kończy. Jeden cholerny zbieg okoliczności, nie sądzisz?

Ekspresja na twarzy mężczyzny, która ukazała się na chwilę, powiedziała Jerome'owi, że naprawdę o tym myślał. Jakie pochlebstwo! Wyścigi myśli odbywał się w umyśle Jerome'a, zastanawiał się, ile razy mężczyzna o nim myślał przez ten cały czas.

Jeśli tak naprawdę było, byłby bardzo zadowolony. W te niekończące się, okropne noce, gdy sen nie przychodził, myślałby o Jeromie tak, jak Jerome myślał o nim.

Zachęcony Jerome wskoczył na jego kolana; nacisk linoleum nie był już tak niemiły, jak wcześniej, z tą zgnilizną pod nim. Jim pozostał nieruchomy jak kamień.

\- Więc zęby, co?

Jerome zachichotał tak, jak kiedyś; dźwięk wydarł się z jego klatki, trzeszcząc w strunach głosowych.

\- Och, Jimmy - zanucił - to pierwsza rzecz, jaką zauważyłem.


End file.
